I Need You
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: First Songfic. Sakura walks home from the hospital with thoughts about her past onyx eyed teammate. Then she finds out that he was with her the entire time.. Read and Review, Flamers accepted.


_**Hey people! Its Christa with a new crappy one-shot! **_

_**Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. OR THE SONG 'I NEED YOU' BY RELIENT K. 3 love the band!**_

_**Second, flamers and critiques are accepted cause I love to know what I 'm bad at so I can work on it. :)**_

_**Oh and here is something to say also-**_

**'Sakura's thoughts'**

_'Sakura's inner'_

'Lyrics'

Now with that in mind sit back and ENJOY. OR HATE I dont care.

* * *

I've dug up miles and miles of sand  
Searching for something I can't see  
And I've just got bruised and battered hands  
And a brand new void inside of me  
Complete with all the walls I did create  
From all the Earth that I've displaced  
A mess that I have made from what  
I've just let pile and pile up  
I have not been abandoned , no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

I walked down the desolate streets of Konoha. My emerald eyes shone alone in the dark with the emotion of _sadness._ As my pink hair was being blown in all directions due to the cold, windy night I shivered slightly. My chakra is about 65% right now, due to healing many patients at the hospital. I am really tired right now. I still miss **_him._** He is always in my mind even if I don't want him to be.

**God, Stupid Tsunade making work my ASS OFF until what.. 10 PM?**

_I know right? I love the hospital and all, but really?_

**Yeah. **Sakura agreed to her inner.

**And Sasuke has been in my mind ALL DAY. I almost_ jumped_ Sai. Can you BELIEVE IT? God, Sasuke has been in my head_ way too much._**

_'Hey! Not our fault Sasuke-kun has gorgeous ebony eyes and hair..'_ Her inner argued**.**

**About half my day is thinking about how he is or how he's doing. **

_That's because we love him. _

**And because of that Ino-pig thinks I am a zone out zombie... Remember that one day..  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_It's around noon. Ino is trying wait patiently for her pink-haired best friend, Sakura. As Ino looks off into the distance, she spots dull emerald eyes looking through the crowd, as if looking for something. Ino calls out,_

_"Oi! Forehead! Get over here!"_

_Sakura blinks, looking at her blond friend with light blue icy eyes looking straight into her. Her soul. _

_Recently, Sakura was way out of the game because she had just failed another Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Sakura misses Sasuke dearly, and is just zoning out. Her hair's a mess, make-up smuged, and her eyes had lost their spark. Sakura approaches towards Ino, smiling slightly at her best friends since kindergarden. 'Ah, the good ol' days' Sakura thought.  
_

_"Hey Pig, whats up?" Sakura asks casually. Ino then goes on about her day which includes shopping, shoes, ect._

_"Oh my gosh, and Shikamaru kissed me! It was so sweet, but then he ruined it by saying 'troublesome'... The lazy ass..." Ino muttered the last part then looks at her dazed best friend. Ino waves her hand at Sakura's face while Sakura doesn't move a muscle. 'God, that Sasuke Retrival Mission hit her hard.' Ino thought, concerned for her best friend. Ino then does the best thing to get Sakura's attention...She yells.  
_

_"OI! FOREHEAD GIRL! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! YOU ZOMBIE!" All of the bystanders looked at the two. Sakura then mutters-_

_"Oh, sorry PIG, I'm just out of it lately." She spoke calmly while looked back at Ino._

_"Sakura, lets take your mind off of that mission... Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like a ZOMBIE! Let's go shopping." Ino suggested.  
_

_Then Sakura and Ino laughed and smiled as they both went shopping._

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Haha that was a great day. Now, back to Sasuke.**  
**_

**God, I wish he was still what he _used_ to be and not this _killing machine. _**

_I know right? But I know that Sasuke is what he used to be deep deep down...And that he will return._

**Yeah right, he even wanted to KILL US. Now that really shows that he wants to go back. **Sakura said sarcastically. 

**No matter how much pain he caused me to I have is hope and love that never dies. He can't take that away from me.**

_Yeah, I agree with that.. Hell, all I want to do is see the real him again._

**Yeah thats all I want, and need.**

Then, my chakra sensed another presence. The chakra seemed familiar._ A bit too familiar.. _But the chakra had an eerie presence and was dark._ 'Is it really..him?'_ my inner asked.** I don't know.** So, just in case, I took out a kunai from my holster and masked my chakra with ease. 'Tch, I'm Lady Tsunade's apprentice for fucking sakes, I can handle a late night fight.' I confidently thought. **I hope.** I then began to hear foot steps against the soft dirt ground..

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause your everything I need.

The dark figure is approaching me. **'This chakra is really scary and dark..'** I thought. I then hid behind a brick building, my breathe becoming ragged and fast. He moves closer. I can almost feel the cold kunai against my neck, and the dark chakra** eating me alive.** And in a flash I saw black, onyx eyes staring at me. I ask to myself 'Is that him? Is he really here? I have to tell Tsunade about this.. I can't believe he came back. The traitor.' He stares, as if he is staring right through me, and my soul. Then, he blinks, and the dark, onyx eyes turn into Red fiery ones. I see three tomoes spinning wildy. I silently shuddered with _**fear. I already knew, who was looking at me.**_ But, **no**. This person does not look like the person I used to know. No, this is a drak person who is a _**traitor.**_

Explore the cave that is in my chest  
A torch reveals there's nothing left  
Your whispers echo off the walls  
And you hear my distant calls  
The voice of who I used to be  
Screaming out "someone, someone, please"  
Please shine a light into the black  
Wade through the depths and bring me back

I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

He looks at me with those piercing red eyes. I look at him and spit out, "Uchiha" He lifts my chin andstares at me again, eyes boring through my sole "Hn." He replies coldly. It sent a shiver down my spine and he could tell. He could see anything, anything but the real me. The darkness aura around him..I _**refuse**_ to believe that its _**Sasuke.**_

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause your everything I need.  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you now

"What are you **doing here**. **Uchiha.**" I replied, coldly.

I then stare him down, and examine him. He grew taller, and much, much onyx eyes and chicken-ass hair. But all I see is a lost soul.

"Hn. None of your business **Haruno.**" he says hotly.

"Oh really? This is **_my village_** I **serve** and **protect** from any enimes. I could _**easily turn you in.**_"

I spat, giving him a death glare. I look at his now onyx eyes holding some mysterious emothion that I didn't know was capable for him.

**'Wait..is he..Smirking?**

I was boiling mad at him, smirking at me that says 'Yeah right. Like you can beat **me.'  
**

"Hn. Like you could take me." He say as he lifts my chin with his fingers so I have to look at him.

"Plus, you still love me anyway. You would _**never kill me.**_**" **He stood back and I was about to give him a fist full of chakra and PAIN. **What an arrogant ego ASSHOLE**.

"I loved the Sasuke I once knew. I don't love you at all." I said this an emotionless tone but I had _**venom** **dripping off every ****word.**_ It was such a lie and a truth at the same time. I loved him, but not the person he is now. His eyes held shock. They even widened a bit.

I was the one smirking now.

When my hopes seem to dangle  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
You say you've heard my prayers  
And read my words there on the beach

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause your everything, everything I need.

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause your everything, everything I need.

"I need you. Not this." I said calmly, with no emotion at all. Then I left him there. I don't care if he chases me with a kunai. I don't give a damn anymore. Because he wasn't who he was.

* * *

Well, thats it :D

I hope I did okay with my first song-fic :)

And I will update on more fics when I can :D

I dont own Naruto or the song 'I Need You' By Relient K

Read and Review Thanks!

It makes me happy!

~Christa-chan.


End file.
